Where do we go from here
by bonesmad
Summary: She got off the plane, she was sitting across from him at the table. What now


She sat on the edge of her chair and just watched him, she'd taken him straight from the airport to hospital. Minding him as always, some things would never change. They'd examined the foot and decided an X-Ray was needed. Now they were waiting for the results, and he was getting some pain relief.

"I told her I don't need to be here but she insisted." He rolled his eyes at the nurse.

"Well Mr Jane in my experience one can never jump a fence as high as you did without damaging something." The nurse said back, throwing her a smile. She returned the older woman's expression wearily. It had been an hour and loving Jane was already exhausting. "We'll have results soon enough and you'll be able to get back to your holiday."

"Thank you Julie!" he beamed as she clipped his chart back onto the end of the bed. As she pulled the curtain closed her eyes locked back onto his. "Hi."

"Hi." She let out a light laugh.

"This isn't exactly where I thought tonight would end."

"Oh?"

"Well saying that my vision for the night changed a few times." She just quirked an eyebrow. "at first I thought my plan would work and I would convince you to stay over dinner and we'd end up having a drink on your balcony. Then I thought I'd be sitting in my room stinking drunk. Then I thought I'd be stuck in airport security for the night. Yet here we are."

"I don't think anyone expected us to end up here tonight."

"Except Abbot." He shrugged.

"No I don't think even Abbot predicted a trip to the hospital." That earned her a smile

"What a pickle huh?"

"This is going to be difficult isn't it?" She said after a charged pause.

"Many things indicate that yes." He nodded.

"I guess it would be boring otherwise."

"You wouldn't know what to do if I didn't fill your time."

"I could have chosen the easy path."

"Maybe you did?" he sat up higher on the bed.

"I don't remember choosing the comfortable domestic life in DC with a man who adores me" a wicked grin appeared.

"Ah but my dear Teresa, love makes everything so much smoother." She stood up and perched on the side of his bed, their hands millimetres apart.

"Love." She beamed.

"How many times can I say it."

"I think it's one for ever heartache you've cause me."

"I hope I can catch up soon."

"You're getting there." She leaned forward stopping a breath away from his lips.

"I love you Teresa."

"Its him." she said staring at the phone. She'd tried him an hour ago but only got his machine.

"Are you going to take it?"

"Of course" she nodded.

"then you need to press the green button."

"I know. Just give me a minute." Taking a deep breath she stood up and walked through the curtain down the ward. "Marcus hi."

He lay back in his bed again watching as she left. That was a conversation he really wanted to hear, but he was awaiting his cast. That's what he got for trying to use his body instead of his brain. A hairline fracture on his calcaneus.

He lay there staring at the ceiling while she was outside. He found his heart beating just a little faster with every second she was away. That had happened quickly. All he wanted was to be with her. Just in the same room. It seemed to settle him.

The painkillers had definitely kicked in because the next thing he knew she sitting back in her chair beside him.

"Hello sleeping beauty." She smiled. "you were out like a light. I thought the night in custody would have rested you."

"Apparently not" he tried to ease himself up on the bed. "So..." he started

"it's done. I spoke to him." she nodded after a few seconds.

"So you'll be heading to the airport then." He chanced a half smirk.

"Yes first plane out of here." She nodded.

"what did you tell him?"

"The truth." She shrugged, eyes darting away from his immediately. "that I'm in love with someone else." His grin spread right across his face. "He guessed the rest. He's going to get my stuff shipped back once he has a chance. He's such a bloody gentleman." She ringed her hands a little.

"say it again." She looked up eyes darkening at the sight of his smirk.

"I am in love with someone else." She said slowly and deliberately. At that second the curtain swung back and the nurse returned

"right Mr Jane let's get you sorted." She grinned. "The doctor is on the way now, we are going to get you sorted with a cast boot. The fracture isn't too extensive so it won't require surgeory or an immobilising cast but you will need to keep an eye on things. We'll ring your local hospital and send on the files, so you'll have to have a check up there next week."

"that is perfect Julie." He nodded.

"And you listen to me mister you are not to give this lovely woman any grief! Anything your wife says is law."

"oh I'm not..." she started.

"Yes Julie. She's the only one who can keep me in line anyway." He shrugged.

Lisbon just smiled and held his hand.

"Jane you have to use the crutches! It's not going to heal if you keep walking on it." She rolled her eyes and pulled the bags up higher on her shoulder.

"I am trying! It's harder than it looks." He huffed. She stopped and turned to him.

"You have the most amazing brain I have ever seen. Yet the crutches have beaten you." she cupped his face in her hands and kissed his nose lightly. "Now we're going to miss our flight Hop-along."

She waited as he started up the stairs to the plane and held out a hand behind his back in case he fell.

She heard him laugh as he handed over his boarding pass but didn't think about it until she came face to face with the airhostess herself.

"Oh." She said losing her grin as she recognised her immediately. The airhostess from two nights before. The exact same one. "hello"

"Welcome aboard." She handed over her boarding pass. "I hope you have an uneventful flight!"

She smiled again and followed Jane down the aisle. She shoved the bags and his crutches into the over head bin and flopped into her seat beside him.

"That was humiliating." She whispered out of the side of her mouth. He let out another laugh. "I hate you."

"I know." He took her hand and started rubbing circles with his thumb. "I know."

They stood at the door of the airport looking at the taxis.

"What now." She said after a minute. "My apartment is empty and you live in a silver box. We did not think this through."

"I have clean sheets. Let's stay there for a night anyway and go from there."


End file.
